An Accidental Kiss
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Requested by bkno on Deviantart! Normally, Doug Funnie would be crushing all over Patti Mayonnaise... but ever since one incident where he and Connie tripped and their lips made contact, every fantasy he has always ends with Connie as a love interest. Will Doug fess up and admit his feelings to Connie, especially since a dance is coming up? Doug x Connie
1. Doug's Beautiful Date

All right, a little break after a while, but I'm back and willing to write some more stories! Anyway, on Deviantart, I opened up a request section, so if you're willing to ask for requests, I'm willing to take them until the end of April... for now, though, this is one of the requests a Deviantart user named 'bkno' requested me to do. He said he wanted to see a 'long Doug x Connie fic', so I'm willing to grant him that request. I don't know how long he wants it, as this is just the prologue of the story, but hey, I'm willing to make due! Anyway, I'm going to be going for the Nickelodeon version of Doug for now, though I am willing to go into the Disney version IF it's necessary! Anyway, sit back and relax... and enjoy...

* * *

On the twenty-fifth of April, inside the Bluffington School, near the late hours of evening, in a crowded cafeteria, a school dance was currently taking place as boys and girls were looking at each other with a smile, talking and dancing amongst themselves as they were laughing.

 _"Dear Journal, sorry I haven't written to you in the last month, but I have had something happen to me that... well, I never could have guessed has happened..."_

Standing to the side, looking a little worried and waiting was a short haired kid wearing a nice black suit and looking around nervously as he tugged on his collar a bit.

 _"Yeah... that's me... Doug Funnie... in a school dance, waiting for my date to arrive back from the bathroom. Any minute now, she'll be back and hopefully, the song I had requested would come on..."_

The boy gulped as he tapped his fingers nervously. His heart at the moment was pounding nervously as he kept waiting for a certain someone to show up. Where was she, he wondered to himself. She wouldn't have ditched me in my time of need... would she? He didn't know if what he was saying was true or not, but regardless, he was still pretty nervous about it.

"Hey Doug! There you are, man!" A familiar honking sound followed that sentence soon after as the boy turned around, his nervousness gone, but not quite forgotten.

Doug, the short haired boy, smiled as he noticed his blue skinned friend approaching. "Hey, Skeeter! How's everything going with Beebe?"

"Honestly, I think we're hitting it off pretty good." Skeeter laughed. "Although I kinda wish she wouldn't call me the cutesy names she's been giving me lately..."

"Oh come on, Skeet, even everyone here agrees that you and Beebe get along great." Doug smiled. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's off talking with the girls." Skeeter said as Doug looked over to see Beebe talking with a few girls, some he knew from his class.

"Oh, yeah, I see her." Doug said as he gave a nod.

"Speaking of which, where's your date?" Skeeter asked, out of mere curiosity as he looked around.

"She's in the bathroom, said something about freshening up a bit before coming out here." Doug explained as he looked towards the door where the students came in and out.

Skeeter nodded, as if in understanding as he said, "You know, Doug, it's hard to believe what has happened and all. I mean, I never would have thought that you would end up being in love wit-"

"Sh!" Doug shushed him quickly as he covered Skeeter's mouth. Skeeter looked confused as Doug uncovered his mouth. The boy looked both ways to make sure nobody was listening in before leaning in and whispering in Skeeter's ear. "I'm quite aware, Skeeter, I couldn't believe it either."

"But what about-" Skeeter asked quickly before Doug covered his mouth again.

"I know, I'm quite aware of... well... her." Doug said, removing his hand from Skeeter's mouth. "And I thought I loved her, I truly did. But after spending a lot more time with... well, you know, my date... I keep thinking back to her and the more I think about it, the more I realize that while she is pretty, I don't know if I have a chance with her anyway."

"I wouldn't know about that, Doug." Skeeter pointed out as Doug gave a sigh.

"I guess you wouldn't, but here's the thing. With... well, my date, I start acting a little more natural around her, acting... well, like myself. I don't screw up talking with her, she's completely understanding when I'm nervous and... you know, over the last week, I've begun to realize that maybe, just maybe that..." Doug looked up to Skeeter in worry.

Skeeter's eyes widened as he nodded. "I get ya, man. Listen, you've got this far. You may as well just come out and tell her the truth. I mean, I'm beginning to see a connection between you two. The least you can do is try to reach out and see if you can keep the connection... you know?"

Doug paused as he gave a frown. "No, you know what? You're right. I need to tell her what I do know... I'm going to come out and tell her how I really feel."

"You better get ready, then, because here she comes." Skeeter said, pointing behind Doug.

Doug gulped nervously as he turned... as he grew a small smile, upon seeing a purple dress wearing green skinned girl with beautiful purple hair, down up in a ponytail.

"Hello, Doug." The green skinned girl smiled as she spun her head around. "Sorry I took a while, I needed to get my eyelashes just right..."

Doug was starting to blush immensely as time had frozen all around him, seeing nothing moving but the beautiful girl in the room right now.

 _"I know what you're thinking right now, journal... is that Connie Benge? And my answer to you is... yes. Connie Benge was my date to tonight's dance. Now, I understand what you're thinking. What about Patti Mayonnaise? Don't you have a crush on her? I understand all that, and... well, maybe I better explain in better context what happened a month and a week ago. All of which involved a slight little accident in the music hall..."_

* * *

And with that, the first chapter of this story has been completed! How did you guys like it so far? There will be more Doug x Connie moments to come, so do not miss out on this story! Give out a Favorite and a Follow! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Beautiful Voice Rings From the Heavens

I feel bad that I haven't updated this story, so I'm going to remedy that now, continuing on with the request for bkno on Deviantart! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One Month and One Week Ago...**

It was a normal, regular day in Bluffington School. Nothing too out of the ordinary was going on for the teachers and the students, aside from learning various subjects in different classrooms. However, there was one class in particular that while it's very mixed on whether people liked it or not, they found the class to be very fun... especially if it was the last class of the day... the choral class, where the students gathered together to practice their vocals for an upcoming concert that would take place in May.

"All right, one more time, from the top!" The music teacher called out as everybody began to sing a melodious tune.

 _"My class and I were practicing our singing for the upcoming concert in May, as all classes who take the chorus are required to do so in school. We were singing a tune that I thought was pretty good. We still haven't found a soloist for this song yet, but I have heard that auditions were being held sometime tomorrow. I wasn't interested in the part, didn't want to get involved, but regardless, singing was pretty good."_

Just as the song wrapped up, the music teacher applauded happily as he looked around, "All of you are getting better every day. Er, sopranos, one of you is a bit flat. Watch the tone."

The music teacher looked up to see that the minute hand was getting the twelve, indicating that school would be almost out. "Now, before I dismiss you, I need someone to stay behind and help me clean up the music hall. Just to gather music sheets. Any volunteers?"

Roger, hearing this, looked over towards where he was positioned, right behind Doug. Roger gave a quiet chuckle to himself as he grabbed Doug's arm, surprising him. Roger then raised Doug's hand up for him, surprising the boy.

"Oh, Doug, wonderful!" The music teacher smiled happily as Doug's eyes widened in shock.

Before Doug could protest though, the school bell had rung as everyone was gathering their bags and starting to go out. Skeeter, already grabbing his books, leaned in to Doug's ear and whispered, "I'll meet you over at Honker Burger, man!"

Doug could only nod as he watched Skeeter leave the room. As soon as the music teacher was sure that everybody but him and Doug were out of the room, Doug nervously walked up to the music teacher, holding a smile as he asked, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Doug. Your task is simple. Just gather around all the music folders and put them back in alphabetical order of the last names of the people that own those folders." The music teacher said.

Doug relaxed a bit as he said, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Once you get done with that, you're free to go." The music teacher said as he pulled out some keys from his pocket and gave them to the black haired boy. "Lock up when you leave and hand the keys over to my office when you're done, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Doug nodded as he watched the music teacher leave. Doug gave a smile as he turned around and surveyed the room... only to see that a mess of folders were everywhere as Doug gave a groan.

 _"Of course, I still blame Roger for volunteering me in the first place. Organizing by alphabetical order was easy on paper... but when in action, it's hard to do..."_

* * *

It was about fifeen minutes later that Doug had collected all the music folders and was looking at the last names as he put the folders inside a bookshelf that the students would need to pick up from during their classes. As Doug was doing that, he heard something echoing in another room.

 _"As I was organizing the folders and got about three-quarters of the way done, I suddenly heard something coming from inside the spare room. At first, I thought it was just some older students talking, but I listened again. The more I listened, the more I took a moment to realize that the sound wasn't talking... it was singing... from one person in particular coming from the other room."_

As Doug put the last folder away, he quickly turned and saw a light coming in from the spare room. He raised an eyebrow, not remembering anybody coming in. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate as he peeked into the room. And much to his surprise, he noticed a very familiar classmate holding her hairbrush, singing into it, pretending it was a microphone. The familiar, purple haired, heavy-set, pink dress wearing girl seemed so into the song she didn't notice someone peeking in.

Doug watched in curiosity as he seemed attracted to her voice.

 _"That was the first time I have ever heard Connie sing, and I had to admit, she had a very beautiful singing voice, like an angel from heaven. Half of me wanted to go in, but I didn't want to interrupt her when she was in the mood. So, I watched and waited... which became, what I thought it was back then... my first mistake."_

Indeed, Doug gave a smile as he leaned his ear towards the door, that he didn't realize that his knob was on the door. Doug just watched Connie sing along to her tune happily as she gave a giggle.

As soon as she was done singing, Connie gave a happy sigh as she felt pretty satisfied. She quickly put her hairbrush back in as she was about to leave and head out the door. She reached for the doorknob and pulled it... as Doug got pulled along and fell, causing him and Connie to yelp in surprise as Doug toppled atop of Connie, making them both fall down...

...as their lips somehow made contact with each other, as if initiating a deep kiss...

Doug's eyes widened in shock as did Connie's as their lips kept moving and kissing each other. Doug quickly let go in a panic as he started, "Connie, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Doug?" Connie said, in surprise. "How long have you been here? And... did we just... kiss?"

Doug yelped as he looked around, wondering how he was going to get out of this scenario.

* * *

And this chapter will end here! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any suggestions for this story, let me know in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Helping A Friend Realize Her Dreams

Let's try to get these requests all finished up, getting up and about with the next chapter of my Doug fanfiction! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Doug was still blushing in embarrassment as he covered his face and groaned as a million things rushed into his mind right now. _"Oh no, what have I done? I... I kissed Connie Benge! On the lips! This... this..."_

"Doug?" Connie said as the boy snapped back to reality. "I said, what are you doing here and why did you kiss me?"

Doug looked over at Connie in concern as he stammered a bit, before recovering as he tried to explain why he was here. "I was cleaning up and gathering the music folders as Mr. Myers wanted."

"O-oh... right. He always asks to have someone gather up the mess everyone leaves behind..." Connie blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I thought I was alone in there, so I didn't see you when I went back in..."

"Why did you go back in, anyway?" Doug asked, hoping she wouldn't bring up the kiss again.

Thankfully for him, Connie blushed a bit as she looked down. "W-well, I... I always come in the music room for a while to... well, practice my singing. I'm sorry I sounded so shrill, Doug..."

Doug's eyes widened in surprise. "Shrill? Connie, your singing was beautiful!"

Now it was Connie's turn to have her eyes widen in shock. "R-really? You think my voice is beautiful?"

"Really really." Doug nodded with a smile.

"W-well..." Connie returned the smile. "It's nice to see you think that, Doug..."

"I really do mean it, Connie, your voice is the most beautiful sound that I have ever listened to. Have you ever considered a career as a singer?" Doug asked.

Connie's eyes lit up at the notion as she paused. "Well... I thought about it at one point, but I don't think the singing life is for me. I have played a couple of instruments and... well, I guess I have dreamt of being a rock star for quite some time, and... to be honest, I never thought about volunteering to sing out. I'm afraid I would get embarrassed du to my singing skills."

"Are you kidding? Connie, I think your singing is very beautiful. I think it deserves to be shown to everyone..." Doug started... as his eyes lit up, as if thinking of an idea. "Hey! You know, tomorrow, Mr. Myers is holding auditions for the solo for that one part of the song. You should try and audition!"

"Me, audition for a small solo?" Connie said in surprise.

"Why not? I think you would be perfect for it." Doug smiled. "After all, if Mr. Myers hears you sing like that, you're sure t be a shoo-in!"

"Do you... really think so, Doug?" Connie blushed as the boy with short black hairs nodded. She gave a smile as she said, "All right! Then I'll do that. I'll audition for the solo tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit, Connie!" Doug smiled... then yelped as he got engulfed a hug.

"Thank you, Doug! You know, Patti is right, you're a real sweetheart with big goals!" Connie said.

Doug's eyes widened in interest as he said, "Did Patti really say that about me?"

Connie's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock, but thankfully, Doug didn't see her face. Connie then let go as she tried to remain neutral. "Well... she said something along the lines of that..."

"Wow..." Doug whispered to himself as he looked up at sky.

 _"This felt like a dream come true. Patti Mayonnaise actually complimenting me about my big heart? Maybe she actually likes me! I would have gave it some more thought, but then Connie asked the big question."_

"Doug?"

"H-huh?" Doug once again snapped back to reality as he looked at Connie's questioning face.

"You never answered my other question." Connie pointed out.

Doug smiled nervously. "The other question?"

Connie nodded. "Why did you kiss me?"

Doug gulped, wondering what to do... before answering, "Well, I... I honestly don't know... I guess I just tripped and..."

"Our lips just happened to meet each other's..." Connie said as she looked down. "I see..."

Doug couldn't but notice Connie's change of voice for a slight moment. Could it be that she was a bit disappointed?

Connie recovered as she gave a smile. "Well, I think I'll take up your offer on the solo audition. Wish me luck!"

"I will." Doug smiled as he saw Connie walk off. "See you later."

Doug gave a smile and hummed to himself as he watched Connie leave, before locking everything up.

 _"I didn't know it at the time, but when Connie left, she looked back at me as I was locking everything up and leaving the key in the slot for our music teacher to pick up with a blush on her cheeks, seemingly wishing for... something."_

Connie paused as she looked back as she saw Doug locking the music room doors up as she sighed, clutching her heart. "Oh, Doug, why can't I tell you just how much I enjoyed that kiss...?"

* * *

 _"Later that day, as I was in the Honker Burger with Skeeter, I started thinking not about Patti for once, even though she was literally two tables away from me, but rather, I thought about Connie and her beautiful voice."_

Indeed, as the narration stated, Skeeter and Doug were sitting at one table enjoying a couple of milkshakes as Doug noticed that not too far away, Patti and Beebe were sitting together, talking about make-up and laughing with each other as Doug started to think, mostly about the beautiful singing voice of a certain purple haired green skinned ponderous girl. He held his head as he imagined her standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful black dress that fit her body and singing into a microphone as if she was a lounge singer.

 _"I tried to imagine someone else with the voice, but nothing could ever match Connie, and I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time."_

Doug gave a sigh as Skeeter raised an eyebrow in confusion, noticing Doug giving a blink stare. Skeeter sighed as he said, "Doug? Doug Funnie? Are you in there?"

Doug snapped back to reality as he turned to Skeeter. "Huh?"

"I was just saying to you, the school dance is about to come up." Skeeter started.

"R-really? Another school dance?" Doug said in surprise. "What's this month's theme?"

Skeeter gave a smile. "Beebe's idea... just be formal. I suppose you're going to try to ask Patti again, aren't you?"

"To- to the dance?" Doug asked in surprise... before pausing. "Er, yeah, maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"You're not sure?" Skeeter asked in surprise. "Doug, don't tell me you have plans?"

"Plans? No, I don't have any plans, it's just... every time I try to ask Patti to do something with me, I either screw something up, or someone's already taking her out somewhere..." Doug started.

"I don't know, Doug. Maybe this'll be your lucky month!" Skeeter honked. "Besides, I bet you're just nervous."

"Nerves... yeah..." Doug paused. "Maybe that's it..."

 _"Nerves was actually the last thing on my mind. Sure, that dance next month sounded pretty exciting and I would give everything in a heartbeat to go with Patti... but then something raided my mind... a question that bugged me, that said... 'Why not ask out Connie instead?'. I couldn't even believe my own mind either and I don't even know why it thought of that question. It can't be because of the kiss... could it?"_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see Doug fantasizing about Connie and having him struggle with his feelings... not to mention the appearance of a certain fantasy hero! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Here Comes a New Challenger!

Time for the next chapter! And as requested from my fellow requester, I'm going to involve a little fantasy sequence in this story, so be enlightened! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"After getting home, finishing my homework later that evening and getting myself ready for bed..."_

Outside of the Funnie household, it was near dark as Doug, now dressed in his pajamas, had gotten himself into bed as he was now thinking about something and pondering. His eyes immediately looked towards the yearbook photo that was next to his nightstand. Doug took the photo and examined it as he looked at all the classmates that appeared in the picture alongside him. His eyes then went firm as he spotted a familiar orange skinned girl with the blonde hair and the light blue shirt with red polka dots and dark blue skirt combination as he gave a bit of a smile towards her. His heart felt like it was about to soar... before his eyes immediately spotted someone else that was standing next to Patti... the same girl that he accidentally gave a kiss to... the purple haired, green skinned girl with the pink dress and unique features.

It was then Doug's mind started doing a side-by-side comparison of the two as he started to make a compare-and-contrast scenario.

"Both of them have great personalities, both are friendly..." Doug muttered to himself as Porkchop joined Doug in examining the picture, wondering why on Earth his master was examining the picture. "But there are major differences... a lot of major differences. Both are pretty, no doubt, but Patti is more athletic and natural pretty and... Connie is... uniquely pretty... like if I were to give either of them a hug, would the difference be... grand? Well, there's also the fact that I know Connie is a huge fan of music and Patti is more of a sports player..."

Doug almost gave a shout of anguish as he put the photo aside. "Oh, I'm so conflicted..."

It was at this moment he heard the door to his room opening as he turned his head. Right around then, his father, a blonde haired man in a sweater vest and jeans, had came in. Phil raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Hey, son, getting ready for bed?"

"Yes, and I was starting to think..." Doug sighed.

"Oh, is that so? What about?" Phil asked in curiosity.

"Well..." Doug paused as he looked over at his father. "Have you ever had a crush on someone in school?"

Phil raised an eyebrow, before smiling. "Of course I have, son. We all get crushes on someone at one point in time or another. Of course, she wasn't your mother, BUT hey, we don't marry the first person that we have crushes on. But still, she was a pretty good girl, a nice woman with a good personality. I haven't talked with her much, but I still remember those days..."

"Well... did you also have... another crush on another girl? Around the same time you had a crush on the girl you think you liked?" Doug asked, wondering how complicated this would be.

Phil blinked a few times. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Doug sighed as he looked up to his father. "I think I have a crush... on not just one, but two girls. And I don't know which one I... well, like-like more!"

 _"And so, I proceeded to tell my father, who already knew, along with my sister and mother, that I had a crush on Patti Mayonnaise, and what had happened in the music room and meeting Connie. I excluded the part about the kiss though, I didn't want my dad to panic."_

After Doug finished his story and showed him the picture of both girls, Phil paused as he put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm... I would say you got yourself in a most interesting scenario, son."

"Tell me about it." Doug sighed. "And worst of all, there's a dance coming up next month, and part of me wants to try and ask Patti out, but another part of me wants to ask out Connie! The problem is, if I choose one, how bad would I hurt the other?"

"Well..." Phil said. "Now, I never had this sort of experience before, but from the looks of it, you seem to really care about both girls, huh?" Phil smiled. Doug nodded as Phil continued, "Well, this is just a mere suggestion, but why don't you spend some time with one girl tomorrow, then spend some time with the other girl the next day and see if you can make comparisons on what you do."

"How will that help?" Doug asked.

"Maybe it'll help you see which girl you truly like." Phil shrugged. "But I'm not one to judge... well, hopefully, you'll have more of a better understanding in the morning. Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad." Doug said as Phil turned off the light and closed the door as Porkchop settled into his dog bed as Doug looked up at the ceiling, preparing to let sleep overcome him.

 _"As per usual, my dad wasn't all too helpful, but maybe he had a good idea running. Maybe a good night sleep would help me relax and just soothe me.,, so I began to dream..."_

* * *

 **FANTASY SEQUENCE**

Overlooking the city streets stood a short black haired male, wearing a green shirt with the red letter Q imprinted on the shirt, a red cape over his shoulders, brown pants with white underpants on the outside, red shoes and a belt with the tip of it slanted to look like a quail's topknot. Indeed, Quailman was looking around, making sure the city was protected.

"It seems quiet... too quiet..." Quailman muttered to himself as he started to fly around the city. "And peaceful too. So far, a crime in this city has not been committed..."

As soon as Quailman said those fateful words, he heard an alarm bell ring as Quailman stopped flying in mid-air as he leaned his ear. "Seems to me I spoke too soon! Looks like crime is afoot!"

Quailman then started flying off towards where the sound was as he arrived in front of a bank that had just been broken into. Quailman then put out his hand and said, "Stop, in the name of justice!"

The villain stepped out of the bank, a laser gun in hand. Sure, the regular clothes weren't much, but it was the face of the robber himself that was a dead giveaway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Quail-loser!" The green skinned man with the orange hair sticking out on both sides of his bald head smirked.

Quailman's eyes narrowed as he said, "Dr. Klotzenstein... as eviler and unpredictable as ever!"

"Whereas you, Quail-loser, are so... predictable." Dr. Klotzenstein said as he shot the laser gun at Quailman, immobilizing him as Quailman's eyes widened.

"Wh-what's this? I-I can't move, I-" Quailman then started to feel himself fall down to the ground as he landed with a thud on the pavement.

Dr. Klotzenstein laughed as he said, "How funny! Quailman down on the ground like a useless, regular quail, and I, grabbing a hold of the Klopman Diamond, the source to power my laser to junk-ify more of my Zombie Chips!"

Quailman struggled to move, but he couldn't. He groaned as he knew that right now, a miracle would be needed as Dr. Klotzenstein aimed the laser gun at the superhero's forehead. "And now, setting the gun to immobilize... forever! Say goodbye to life, Quail-loser!"

All of a sudden, a rope appeared as it snared Dr. Klotzenstein's body, making the crazy scientist drop his weapon in surprise. "What the-"

Quailman's eyes followed the rope to see it lead to a different person... a green skinned, heavy-set girl with a cowboy hat, a white vest and purple shirt combo with a white with black polka dot skirt and cowboy boots. Dr. Klotzenstein's eyes widened in horror. "No, not you!"

Dr. Klotzenstein screamed as the girl used him as a yo-yo to twirl him around before letting go, causing Dr. Klotzenstein to spin away as he yelled out, "CURSE YOU HEROES!"

The girl, seemingly satisfied, turned towards Quailman as she picked up the laser gun Dr. Klotzenstein dropped before finding the right setting. She shot Quailman with a laser as the superhero began to feel a little better. "You're free now, Quailman, and the Klopman Diamond is safe."

"Gee... thanks..." Quailman said as the new girl hero waltzed over to him with a gleeful grin.

"Call me Bovine Beauty. I'm a little new in the hero business..." "Bovine Beauty" smiled as she leaned over and put a quick kiss on Quailman's lips. "I'll be in the neighborhood if you need me..."

Quailman could only stand stunned as he watched "Bovine Beauty" wave her rope around before tossing it and swinging off. Quailman started to blush heavily as his heart started skipping a beat...

 **END FANTASY SEQUENCE**

* * *

Doug then woke up in shock as he looked over at the alarm clock, which was now reading '4:30'. Doug groaned as he held his head, asking himself, "Did I really just dream that Connie was a superhero... wearing a very beautiful superhero suit, at that?"

 _"I tried my best to go back to sleep again to see if I could finish up the dream, but I never could quite get it. Nevertheless, it did help me create a new character for my Quailman idea... Bovine Beauty, the beautiful possible superhero girlfriend of Quailman, had been born... yet despite all that, it still didn't help with my conflicting scenarios between Patti and Connie..."_

* * *

And with that, the chapter is complete! How did you like it? For those that felt the Quailman segment needed to last longer, I do apologize, it has been a while since I saw Doug, so I hope this is all right! Next time, Doug will be hanging out with one of the girls! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Falling Out of Love With Patti

And now, for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Doug was walking with Skeeter as Skeeter seemed to be talking, but Doug wasn't even listening as all thoughts seem to be on a few things.

"...so then I said to my mother..." Skeeter honked. "...Wow, your workers have to be this tall to receive an order that big! And then... well..." Skeeter then noticed Doug had been a bit unresponsive, much to the blue skinned boy's concern. "Uh, Doug? Doug Funnie? Earth to Doug Funnie, do you read me?"

Skeeter waved his hand over Doug's eyes but Doug didn't notice as he walked right into Skeeter's hand, causing the boy to stop. Doug groaned as reality came back to him. "Wh-what?"

"There you are. You were doing that whole distant thing again, as if you were in a different reality." Skeeter said.

"I'm sorry, Skeet, it's just that, I have a lot of things on my mind." Doug said as the two had arrived at school.

Skeeter gave a smile as he thought he knew what Doug was talking about, "Ah, the dance."

"No... well, maybe that, but it's just..." Doug sighed. "Skeeter, let me ask you something. Your relationship with Beebe, how do you feel about her?"

Skeeter blinked a few times, not expecting that question as he blushed a bit. "Well... what's to say? Sure, she's a little needy, but she has a good heart within. She may be spoiled, but she's not a brat. You and I both know that while she is rich, she does have a heart for both the poor and the rich, I mean, she has to if she's taken an interest in someone like me."

"But you LIKE her, right? As in, like-like?" Doug asked.

"Well, I suppose when you, well..." Skeeter honked nervously, but took a deep breath. "Yes, I do have a crush on her, and she knows it too. Heck, you know it, I know it, I'm pretty sure EVERYBODY knows about me and her."

"How about other girls, do you ever have a crush on another girl while you still have a crush on Beebe?" Doug raised an eyebrow.

Skeeter gave a small laugh. "Now that's just insane, Doug. A guy falling in love with two girls? Who wou-" Skeeter's eyes widened as he slowly connected the dots. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you..."

Doug sadly nodded as Skeeter then asked, "We both know you have a crush on Patti, but who's the other-"

"Hey Doug!"

Doug stood stiff as he turned to see the beautiful, green-skinned purple haired chubby woman walking towards the two boys with a huge smile. Connie fluttered her eyes towards Doug as he blushed a bit. Doug then found the words, "Hey, Connie, what's going on?"

"Well, I did what you advised today. I went to the music teacher and showed off my singing chops. He says that I might have a chance of having that solo!" Connie giggled in excitement.

Doug smiled. "Hey, that's great news, Connie!"

"Isn't it?" Connie smiled. "I was feeling ecstatic myself!"

Doug warmly put his hand around Connie's body as he said to her, "Like I told you, you're a great person, Connie, with a wonderful personality, and hidden talents. Just show off those talents and you'll hit it off big."

Connie blushed as Doug let her go. "Well, thank you again, Doug..."

"That's no trouble at all..." Doug blushed a bit as Connie turned around.

"Well, I better get my books and get to class. You two better do that too, you don't want to be late." Connie giggled as she started to walk off, heading for her locker.

"See you later, Connie..." Doug waved as a blush became more apparent.

Skeeter, who had been standing and watching this display the whole time, gave a gasp as he held his hand over his mouth. "Well, Doug, I can see now who you have a crush on..."

"I know, and that's what's troubling me." Doug looked down. "Skeeter, I think I'm falling head over heels for Connie, but I'm already committing myself to try to asking out Patti! And I can't have room in my heart for two girls!"

"Oh, I don't know, you might. I've heard from other towns that boys can get lucky with two girls..." Skeeter said.

"Not like this!" Doug sighed. "It's just, whenever I'm with Connie, I'm feeling a little light-headed, more like I see her body and her smile, and I want to take her to many places... you know, hold her hand, call her beautiful and..."

The short black haired boy groaned as he held his head. "...and I don't know what this means..."

"Well, Doug... I don't know what to tell you, but..." Skeeter paused. "...maybe you saw another girl that you really like, and the other girl you thought you liked... just isn't the one."

"Are you saying that I could be falling OUT of love with Patti?" Doug asked. "And that I'm now falling for Connie?"

"Who knows? There are strange things that have happened..." Skeeter said. "Why don't you talk with Patti at lunch and see how a normal conversation with her goes? See if you feel any different."

Doug paused as he thought about it. "You know what, Skeeter? I think I might just might do that."

"That's the spirit!" Skeeter said happily as he said, "Let's think about your love triangle with Patti and Connie later! For now, let's just get to class!"

Doug and Skeeter nodded as they started to head off to class.

 _"Maybe Skeeter was right. Maybe just one talk with Patti would confirm whether or not I've fallen out of love with her. At least I would know for certain. But I was unaware of the time that I was being overheard..."_

Over near the corner, a green skinned, orange haired boy with a black leather jacket, white shirt and blue jeans was peeking out from the school corner as he gave a slight chuckle. "Well, well, well, what an interesting turn of events this turned out to be. And here I thought that today was going to be a regular boring day. But nope, this juicy information is just too good to keep! Doug Funnie not only having a tough love triangle, but turning out to have the hots for that fat girl!"

The bully gave a grin to himself as he started to walk. "Who would have guessed that Funnie was a Chub-"

The bully then stopped randomly between two hallways as he heard the song 'While Strolling Through the Park One Day' was playing. The bully then watched in confusion as he saw some student in a mascot suit walking by and having an occasional skip in his step as he walked along. The bully blinked twice at this odd event, before walking on.

"Funnie is a Chubby Chaser! Man, this has to be the juiciest news in history, or my name isn't Roger Klotz, and it is!" Roger smirked as he chortled to himself.

 _"Indeed, trouble was only beginning to stir."_

* * *

 _"Later on, in the cafeteria, I had just got my lunch and had just spotted Patti and Beebe talking at the same table."_

Doug was walking around with the tray, with Skeeter walking behind him as the two immediately spotted Patti and Beebe chatting as Skeeter took a deep breath. "Here they are. I have a plan, you just wait here."

Doug nodded as he watched Skeeter go up to the table as the girls looked at the boy in curiosity. Doug didn't quite catch the conversation, but he got an idea. As he figured, Beebe gave a warm smile as she turned to Patti, and said something before taking her tray and following Skeeter. As soon as Doug noticed that Patti was alone, he took a deep breath and walked over.

Patti noticed Doug coming over and smiled. "Oh, hey Doug!"

"Hi, Patti. How's everything been going?" Doug asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, you know, everything's been the same, I've been helping Dad around the house, he just got a promotion at his new job." Patti smiled.

"Really? Well, that's wonderful to hear." Doug smiled as he nodded towards Patti.

"I know, I was surprised, too. I know he's been in a wheelchair for a while, but he's been getting around pretty good." Patti explained as she and Doug continued talking.

 _"I've talked with Patti for a good few minutes, and the more I talked with her, the more I thought that while she was a good friend to hand out with, she... she just wasn't the one for me. The only feeling I was feeling for her now was like as a friend. The former feelings of love I had for her were non-existant, which was exactly what I feared. There was no doubt about it now, I just knew I felt something for Connie. But how do I approach this subject to Patti? Did she know I had a crush on her? It was hard to say..."_

After a few minutes of talking, Doug paused as he decided to change the subject. "Hey, Patti, I have a question I want to ask you."

"What is it, Doug?" Patti raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Doug sighed as he held his head, wondering how he could put it in words. "Well... have you ever had a love for say, chocolate, and you always want to have it all the time? But then you find something else that's interesting, say, radishes, and all of a sudden, you don't quite have the same affinity for chocolate anymore than you once did?"

Patti blinked twice as she asked, "Well, radishes are a healthy substitute for chocolate, if that's what you're-"

"Look, could chocolate just let me finish?" Doug said annoyed, making Patti even more confused. Doug then groaned as he held his head. "Sorry, sorry, I guess you're right that radishes sound healthy, but... let me put this in another way. Patti, you and I... we're friends, right?"

"Of course, Doug. I think you're a very good friend." Patti said.

"Well... suppose, that say, I had another friend that I like... but this like happens to be a crush on said someone. Would it upset you if I told you I had a crush on somebody else, someone who's different?" Doug asked.

Patti blinked in surprise, before pausing. "Well, I guess it's hard to say. No, I suppose I wouldn't upset me. In fact, I think I would respect your decision on whoever you have a crush on."

"You would?" Doug asked as he gave a sigh of relief. "Then we're still good friends?"

"Of course, Doug." Patti gave a warm smile.

"Thanks, Patti, I think I feel a little better..." Doug sighed in relief.

"Just one question, Doug." Patti raised an eyebrow. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Doug paused, wondering if he should answer that question. "Don't tell anybody else, but I have a huge crush on Connie Benge."

Patti gasped in shock as she put a hand over her mouth, but Doug didn't notice as he got up. "Well, I better go over to Skeeter and see what is going on. See you later, Patti."

As Doug went off, Patti smiled a bit as she said, "Connie is going to be so happy when she hears you ask her, Doug..."

* * *

And the fifth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll see what happens next with Doug and Connie! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Walking Connie Home From School

And now, the next chapter of the Doug fanfiction request! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"And so, realizing that all I'll ever feel for Patti Mayonnaise was friendship and that my crush on her was over, I knew there was one thing I needed to do... and that was get to know Connie more..."_

The after-school bell had rang as a lot of the students were running out of the school, eager to either go to their after-school activities, hang out with friends, or going home and getting homework done before anything else.

For one certain big green skinned girl in the pink dress was walking casually out the door and taking a deep breath, with the intent to walk home.

"Hey Connie, wait up!"

Connie stopped, her heart skipping a beat as she recognized the voice of the boy she had a crush on. She turned around fast and saw Doug Funnie running up to her. The green-skinned girl gave a warm smile. "Hey, Doug! What's the matter?"

Doug panted a bit as he looked up at Connie's smiling face, taking in how radiant and beautiful she was in all the right angles. "I was wondering, would you mind if I escorted you back to your place?"

Connie looked at Doug in surprise, before smiling. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks." Doug smiled as he and Connie began walking together, with the intent of heading to Connie's house. As they walked, Doug turned to Connie as he said, "So, Connie, I've been wondering, besides music, what else are you interested in?"

Connie turned her head to Doug as she started "Well, I do like movies. I always thought, if the music industry doesn't work out for me, maybe a career as an actress wouldn't hurt."

"Wow. I never pictured that." Doug said in surprise.

Connie sighed as she looked down. "Of course, while I would love to be an actress, I'm afraid that people would laugh at me because... well, I, that is, uh... uh, what I mean..."

Doug looked at Connie in concern as he got the idea what she was talking about as her hands were smoothing herself over her body. She pouted a bit as she said, "Maybe I should lose a lot of the weight..."

"And lose a core part of who you are?" Doug asked in shock before Connie turned to him in confusion. Realizing that maybe what he said was out of context, Doug tried to word it another way, "Connie, I believe you're one of the sweetest girls that I have ever known. I can't imagine you losing weight. Besides, I like you just the way you are now."

"You do?" Connie said in surprise as she looked around and twirled her body a bit, which gave Doug a nice view of all the angles of her body.

"Well, of course. Don't worry about what others are saying. Musician, actress, to me, you'll always have the perfect body!" Doug smiled as Connie blushed a little. Before she knew it, Doug grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as he looked at Connie with a smile. "As for me, I always wanted to be an artist... well, a cartoonist mostly."

"A cartoonist?" Connie asked, now interested in Doug's conversation. "Tell me more."

Doug smiled as the two started to walk towards the direction of Connie's house.

 _"Hanging out with Connie felt more natural to me as we started to share stories and interests, some of them about my family and their lives, and some about her family. Heck, I even shared a couple of funny stories about the times before Bluffington, which got her very interested. I couldn't explain why, but the more I talked with her, the more my heart was beating faster and telling me that this was right. Eventually, I got Connie home..."_

* * *

"Well here we are." Connie took a deep breath as she and Doug were examining the home of the Benges before Connie smiled, "Thank you for walking me home, Doug."

"It's no trouble at all, Connie..." Doug blushed as all of a sudden, Connie leaned over and kissed him on the lips, surprising the boy.

Doug blushed a bit as he couldn't help but gave a smile. Connie gave a giggle, wondering if it was possible that... "Hey Doug. Would you like to come in and help me with my homework?"

Doug shook his head in surprise. "Will that be okay with your parents?"

"My parents don't mind who I bring home as long as they don't try funny business, whatever that means." Connie explained as she and Doug walked up to her porch as she pulled out a house key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. With a turn of the key and the knob, the green-skinned girl opened the door, she gave a warm smile towards Doug. "Well, come on, don't be shy."

Doug felt a little nervous, but swallowed it up as he followed the girl he now had a crush on inside as Connie shut the door. Little did the two realize was that Roger Klotz was following them around, with a camera in hand as he was giving a snicker.

* * *

Connie was setting up homework in the dining room table as Doug looked around the room he was in and the next room over. Doug had to admit that this room was pretty nice, had some good décor, and in the next room over, the living room was set up pretty nicely.

"I apologize if the place is feeling a little drab, I honestly wasn't expecting company." Connie giggled as she turned to Doug.

"Well, I think the place looks rather nice." Doug smiled as he turned towards Connie as he sat down. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, the first item on this list has to be math." Connie sighed. "It can be pretty tough when you don't know what you're doing."

"I have more trouble with history myself." Doug said as he sat down next to Connie.

"Ugh, tell me about it. History class is just the worst!" Connie said as she pulled out the math book. "We can do that right after math homework. Fair deal."

Doug nodded as he sat down with Connie, feeling pretty confident as Connie blushed, feeling pretty comfortable around him. For the moment, those two were pretty happy just being around each other.

Meanwhile, outside the window, Roger was watching, with camera in hand, ready to take a picture of any interesting activity between Doug and Connie with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The sixth chapter has now officially ended! How did you guys like it? Sorry if this chapter felt extremely short, but it's hard to come up with some good material... don't worry, next chapter will definitely kick-start the Doug and Connie romance for sure! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. A Shameful Kiss

I decided, for requests, I'm going to alternate between my Loud House request and Doug request I got every week, so that way, I can at least finish these up, so starting up first, we will be doing the Doug request with a brand new chapter! So, I hope the wait was worth it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"The inside of Connie's house... how can I put it... it was fairly normal compared to everything else. But it didn't matter what the house looked like. She's no rich girl like Beebe, and it's not Patti's home, but... it's a nice, quiet place to hang out at. Occasionally, I wonder if Connie was even aware that I was looking at her cute face... and yes, Journal, I did say cute."_

Inside Connie's home, as Doug and Connie were sitting around and doing homework together, Doug was looking towards the lovely thick girl as she was talking, "And you have no idea how much Beebe would brag about just how much she wanted to get near Skeeter. I know it's hard to believe, but she personally thinks the little honking noises she makes are kind of cute. But don't tell her I said that, okay?"

It was right around then that Connie had noticed Doug's little dreamy look toward her as she paused. "Uh, Doug? Did you get any of this? Doug?"

Doug wasn't even paying attention, but could only say the words, "Of course, Connie."

Connie paused in suspicion before a light smirk appeared on her face. "You know Doug, I bet I taste like strawberries, don't I?"

"Of course you do, Connie..." Doug said, his eyes still on her face.

 _"Ah ha."_ Connie giggled to herself. "I bet you're thinking about me every night, don't you?"

"That's very interesting, Connie..." Doug gave a nod, his eyes a little dazed.

 _"At this point, I was a little bit out of it. I couldn't help it, though. I couldn't help but keep thinking back to that accidental kiss that she and I shared and how Connie would give a sweet smile towards me. Sure, her body is pretty homely, but I can embrace that fact. Her sweet-as-honey personality, her cute face, her nice hair... I couldn't help but wonder why I even paid attention to Patti in the first place. Sure, I will admit that Patti and I hanging out were great times, but beyond her prettiness and our times together, would we have gotten together at some point? I like to believe I would have... but then there was Connie. Sweet, innocent Connie, a girl who has a marvelous singing voice and the girl who most likely got that solo. The more and more I thought about it, the more the urge to ask her to the dance was likely to become a reality..."_

Connie paused as she leaned over Doug. "Doug, may I ask you a question? Am I cute?"

"Yes, as cute as a button." Doug said, though he wasn't really paying attention to her, but deep in his thoughts.

Connie put her hand on his as she said, "But not as cute as Patti... I'm guessing?"

"Not cute..." Doug started saying as Connie overheard what he said, sighing.

"Well, I guess you're in your own little fantasy world in that head of yours again, aren't you?" Connie sighed as she looked sadly towards Doug, knowing what she was thinking. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get Doug's attention... but why is it different this time? "Doug?"

Doug didn't give an answer as his eyes were still dazed. Connie paused as she looked towards Doug's lips as they seem to be open a bit. She then wondered to herself... _"Perhaps... just one..."_

Connie leaned her face towards Doug's as her lips began to pucker up... closer... closer... c...l...o...s...e...r...

Their lips met just as a flash appeared from out the window, but neither of the two had taken notice as Doug had snapped out of the trance he was in and noticed Connie was kissing him on the lips. At first, he was panicking, wondering how this situation had happened again... but he didn't talk... slowly, but surely, his mind started to get into the kiss as he returned the kiss back, much to Connie's surprise.

 _"Oh God, he's kissing back! Is he... is he thinking of Patti right now when he's kissing me? Am I taking advantage of him? OH GOD!"_ Connie thought to herself as she tried to separate herself from him, but the next thing she knew, Doug curled his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. _"No, no, don't embrace me, stop making me feel worse!"_

Watching from outside, Roger whistled a bit as he gave a smirk. "So, Funnie into Fatties. That would make a good title for this little adventure..."

Having seen enough, Roger slinked out of the bushes and ran off for home, eager to get started on his little project.

Back inside Connie's house, Doug and Connie separated as Doug gave a warm smile... and Connie turned away in embarrassment and guilt, but the boy didn't pay attention as Doug gave a chuckle. "Wow, uh, that was quite the unexpected turn... heh... heh..."

It was right at that moment Doug had noticed Connie feeling sad and down. "Connie? What's wrong?"

"Doug, I... I messed up! I'm sorry! I shouldn't ha-" Connie started, but groaned. "Maybe you should just go."

"Go? But wh-" Doug started.

"Just go!" Connie groaned. "Look Doug, I'm glad you spent some time with me... but I know where your heart truly lies... and you don't want someone like me."

"What are you talking about, Connie? I'm not-" Doug started.

"Please, just go!" Connie said as she got up and ran into her room, Doug just sitting down, stunned.

 _"I didn't know what I did at the time, so I was just left confused and heartbroken. I was about to tell her the kiss was amazing and how it would be wonderful to have her as a girlfriend. But as I later learned, Connie didn't understand and thought I was still dreaming about Patti, and was afraid that she broke her trust by kissing me. But, as I've mentioned, I didn't understand, and I didn't know what to do... so I had no other choice but to comply to her wishes. I packed everything up and started to head for home."_

* * *

Doug was later seen walking the streets of Bluffington, backpack in hand as he looked around the setting sun in the sky, wondering to himself what he did wrong. Did the way he kiss Connie not satisfy her? Did he pull the moves on her too soon? If it was the latter... Doug winced as he looked down in disappointment. There he was, his mind had made up, about to confess to the girl he truly liked... and she pushed him away...

"Did I wait too long to reciprocate?" Doug asked to himself as he looked over towards the lake. He gave a sigh as he put a hand on his face. "We seemed to be clicking together so well... am I the one at fault here?"

Doug paused as he continued walking for home, hoping there would be some kind of answer tomorrow.

* * *

 _"The rest of the night went by in a flash, as I didn't properly remember what went on, but I knew I was too focused on Connie to think about anything else. Sometimes, I wonder if I could try and start over with her... maybe try to talk to her. And that was precisely what I decided to do come the next morning."_

The next morning, at the school, Connie was a little more calmed down and more relaxed than she was the night before. But regardless, she still felt a little guilty. The green-skinned girl sighed to herself as she looked down. She didn't even want to look Doug in the eye right now...

"Connie, there you are!"

Connie yelped as she noticed Doug was about to approach her. She quickly looked around and dashed into the school building before Doug could catch up to her.

Doug stopped short as he noticed Connie running fast from him. _"What is wrong with her?"_

With no other thoughts on his mind, Doug decided to pursue after Connie as he entered inside the building...

...only to see that Connie had stopped in her tracks near the entrance, looking up at something with her eyes widening in horror. Doug, noticing the odd look on her face, wondered what she was staring at as he looked up.

 _"...Let me tell you something, Journal. The minute that your likely significant other looks up at something so horrific, the feeling of dread begins to burn deep in your body... with such despair. The minute I looked up to see what Connie saw... I immediately regret it."_

There, up atop the ceiling where EVERYONE could see, was a white banner with green letters painted that said, "FUNNIE ENJOYS FATTIES!"

* * *

And I'll leave you guys off with that little cliffhanger right here! How did you guys like it? We're not too far from the ending of this story, guys, so hang tight! We only have at least three more chapters to go after this! Next time, Doug and Connie have a confrontation with the person responsible for the banner! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. A Confession of Love

Our story moves on with Chapter 8 of the request story from bkno from Deviantart, and we are almost done with it, so let's get this on! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"I had a feeling that everybody right about now had just noticed the banner. I had looked up myself and was horrified at it. Somebody had seen me with Connie last night, saw our kiss... and not only that..."_

Doug's eye spotted something on the bulletin board as everybody was gathering around it and murmuring to themselves... Doug could tell from a distance that this picture was the kiss that Connie and he shared during their homework time.

 _"...took a picture of us in that moment. It was completely embarrassing, humiliating and just plain awkward. But... I had a pretty good idea on who the culprit was that instigated this in the first place."_

Doug looked around for a moment and instantly spotted the only person who was holding a smirk, but at the same time, was trying his best to be shocked by the act.

"Who knew?" Roger said in a fake, shocked voice.

Doug's eyes narrowed at Roger's fake tone.

 _"Yep, definitely Roger. I would have just went up and gave him a piece of my mind, but... there was also the matter of Connie's reaction... and how humiliated she must feel."_

Before Doug could go over, his eyes suddenly spotted Connie just looking at the banner... then at the picture... then at the banner... and once again, to the picture. For about three seconds, she remained still. She twitched her eye and mouth a bit for a couple seconds before grunting a little. She jumped forward a little, shaking in anger, before grunting again. She jumped back, still shaking as she moved, trying to keep herself together as she waved her arm up and down, trying her best not to lose her cool.

"Uh, Connie? Are you okay?" Doug asked in concern.

Connie's eyes shut as she growled and bent down... then screamed as she jumped up in the ground, like a wild banshee. After that, she jumped down and growled as she turned into a... monster?

 _"Well, that was just my fantasy. In real life..."_

Doug blinked a couple of times as he went back to reality and saw that Connie was just standing in horror... before running off in shame and embarrassment. Doug could do nothing... but watch in sadness and horror.

"Well, well, well... looks like the truth is out now, huh?"

Doug gave a frown as he turned to Roger with a frown as most of the others looked at him. Roger gave a chuckle as he continued, "I guess you can say, the cat's out of the bag, the truth is out, no matter what metaphor you put up with, there is no denying the fact! What are you going to do about it now, Funnie?"

Doug's eyes narrowed as his frown grew even bigger and bigger. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a very disappointed Patti and Beebe glaring at Roger, with Skeeter crossing his arms. It was right around that time that everything grew silent, except for Roger's laughing... which, much to his notice, slowed down as Roger paused. "Why is nobody going along with this? Huh? Hey, look at the picture! Huh? Nothing? Really?"

A dead silence just filled the room as Doug came over with Roger noticing. Roger gave a smirk as he held his stance, wondering what would the reaction of his target would be. Doug took a deep breath... as he let out what he was about to say.

"Roger. Normally, I would spend about eleven minutes to a couple of days being embarrassed about this sort of thing, and while I would have a few fantasies about your move... this. This banner you did, it took you, what, an hour or so to set that up? No, I guess the better question to ask would be... is this really a good portion of your time, just to follow me around and knowing my business? It doesn't make you feel like you accomplished something, it makes you feel like, pardon my language, a douche." Doug frowned.

Roger's eyes widened as Doug continued, "What you just did, just now... it hurt CONNIE more than it hurt me. And you never went this far before. Why would you do it now? So, yes, I like her. So what? I don't care about her body type. I care more about the sweet personality that she always has. This has got to be worse than what you did at the party I hosted, the Truth or Dare party, remember that? I get it, Roger, you like to cause trouble, heck, you strive to see me or someone else humiliated. But there is such a thing as crossing the line! And this time, you REALLY crossed it with that banner and the picture."

Roger shrank as everybody watched Doug continue his speech, "And for the record, I've been highly tolerant of your antics. Heck, you can even say that I've gotten used to you trying to cause trouble for me ever since I moved to Bluffington, but there are times when I feel you take things way too far! The only reason I don't fight you back is because I know you have a heart deep inside, and you do have a hidden side, even if you don't like to show it. You have no idea just how much my mind thinks about wanting revenge on you, wanting to humiliate you... but I don't do those things. You know why? Because I always believe that karma gets someone in the end. But whether it's good karma or bad karma, I really cannot say."

Doug's eyes narrowed. "You know, the only reason you just follow around and pick on others is because you just want to see them wallow in misery, and that's how you get by in your every day life. Sure, I don't mind taking the hit for my friends when you do verbal insults, but if I had to, I would easily kick you where the sun don't shine. Do you even know how much that would hurt? I don't, but my sister Judy tells me that there are some males who just know that feeling all too well."

Doug curled his fists as he gave a sigh. "But you know what? I'm willing to look over that, all of that, if you would just man up and stop treating everyone like kids. Not all of us are weak-minded, you know."

Doug panted a little as that cold-hearted speech of his had just ended. Roger shrank as he murmured a bit, "I... I guess I did take it a little too far, I... I'm sorry, I guess I just... I was bor- I had no excuse, I... I..."

Roger gave a disappointed sigh. "I'll take these down now."

"You do that." Doug gave a satisfied nod.

As Roger took the picture down, Doug suddenly realized that he was surrounded by everyone, who looked quite stunned at the speech, even a few teachers. Doug then spotted a familiar person coming up to him. Doug stood still nervously as Mr. Bone came up to Doug and gave a little frown. Doug yelped as he took his stance.

"Let me just tell you one thing, son." Mr. Bone frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Y-yes?" Doug said nervously.

"What you did just now... that is a prime example..." Mr. Bone gave a glare towards the nervous boy... before he broke out in a smile. "...of good showsmanship!"

"Wait, what?" Doug blinked in confusion as everyone was applauding and smiling. Mr. Bone gave a nod as he turned to the others.

"You all saw it for yourself. What Klotz did was not right and a bad example of how school should be treated. But Funnie here, he's become quite a model for this example. Instead of taking the direct approach, which could easily break the rules, he went about this calmly and tried to defuse the situation in his own way, pointing out that what Klotz did is wrong! Take it from me, I think Funnie is a very model student... at the moment." Mr. Bone said with a smile... before frowning as he turned to a surprised Doug. "But don't get your head in the clouds about it..."

Mr. Bone then looked around as he called out, "Well? What are you all standing around here for? This isn't a talent show, this is a school!"

With that said and done, as everybody separated and tried to get back to their regular lives, Skeeter, Patti and Beebe came up to Doug.

"Man, that was amazing, what you said to Roger!" Skeeter said. "Where did it all come from, man?"

"I don't know. I guess something in me just... snapped and I just wanted to say something." Doug said.

"Well, you certainly put HIM in your place!" Patti rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to talk to anyone else for at least a few days." Beebe gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that won't last long." Doug sighed. "He'll probably be back to his old tricks before you know it... anyway, did any of you see where Connie went?"

Skeeter, Patti and Beebe paused as Beebe said, "Well, I did see her head in the direction of the music room."

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you all! I got to make a quick stop first!" Doug said as he started to run off.

"Better be quick!" Skeeter called and honked as Doug turned the corner.

Patti gave a warm smile as she said to herself, "You can do it, Doug. Give Connie her smile!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Doug arrived at the music room, spotting Connie sitting alone as she was singing to herself. Doug came in as he sat down as Connie was humming to herself, sad and depressed.

"Even in depression, you have a lovely voice." Doug said with a smile.

Connie yelped as she turned to Doug. "Doug... wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk..." Doug said as Connie was about to get up, but Doug quickly grabbed her hand. "But please, just hear what I have to say, just for a couple of minutes."

The green skinned girl paused as she looked at the boy with shining eyes, hesitating a little. Connie sighed as she sat down. "I suppose you want to clear the room a little bit... that's okay, I know you don't prefer this body type..."

"Connie, I don't care about what type of body you have. What matters is the personality that comes from it." Doug said. "And I know you, Connie. You're a sweet girl, a go-getter who always has a talent for singing."

"Thanks, Doug, but I know you're just saying words." Connie looked down.

"No, these words have meaning to them!" Doug frowned. "Look, I gave a bit of a verbal beatdown to Roger about what he did... I didn't know he spied on us on that day, and I was really angry for what he did to you."

Connie paused in confusion. "Are you sure you don't mean to you?"

Doug shook his head. "I can take Roger's insults and his bullying ways. I know you can too, but when I saw you run off crying, I knew he took it too far. So I said what was on my mind to him... and I told him the same thing that I said to you... that I do like you, but not just for your body, for your personality. Your charm, your kindness..."

"Doug..." Connie's eyes sweltered in tears as she gave a smile. "But... you would probably say that if it was Patti... she's skinny and pretty and..."

"...not you. And while it is true I would do it for any of my friends, even Patti... Patti, surprisingly... she's not the one I love." Doug explained.

Connie's eyes widened in shock. "What? But... all those times when you looked at Patti and blushed all around her when she was near..."

"That's just the thing. I thought I loved Patti, but the more I hung out with her, the more I realize that she's just a friend I'm okay with hanging out with. Actually... I started to fall for another girl... and she's sitting right next to me right now." Doug explained.

Connie gasped as the boy leaned close to her. "Doug..."

It was right around then and there that for the third time this week, Doug and Connie shared a kiss as Doug held her in his arms, with Connie happily hugging him back and returning the kiss. After a couple minutes of an embrace, they let go as Connie gave a giggle. "You really are a good kisser when you try!"

"I've had a little... practice." Doug blushed. "Anyway, Connie, I was wondering... well... do you want to make this... work? You and me..."

"...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Connie gave a smile. "I wouldn't mind giving it a try!"

"In that case, Connie... will you go out with me to the dance next month?" Doug asked, his eyes brightening up with pleasure.

Upon hearing those words, Connie squealed in delight as she embraced Doug, knowing that her dreams had just came true. "Oh Doug, yes! Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you!"

* * *

And chapter eight is done, and there will be two more chapters left after this! How did you guys like it? Next time, we go back to the beginning of the story!

Speaking of the stories, did you know that I'm planning on finishing up stories that I made in my profile, but never finished? Well, I am, and you're in luck, because I'm doing a poll on stories that I want to finish up each month! Right now, I have some votes, but if you want to contribute and vote on which story you're interested in seeing me finish, click on my name and click the question and vote for which story you're interested in seeing me finish! Voting is still going on, so don't delay!

Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Worries About Change

Surprised to see another update of this already? Well, since I was almost with this story anyway, I figured I may as well wrap this up as fast as I possibly could. Plus, the guy who requested this on Deviantart deactivated his account, I noticed, though he does have a fanfiction account. It's no secret, though, the request was made by Maximiliano Franciso Bravo Maturana. Even though he deactivated his account on Deviantart though, I'm still going to post the story on there and this site. Might as well wrap up what I can! So, here we go with this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"Anyway, once we decided to date, we had a fun two weeks. I could talk about how I introduced her to my parents, the wacky antics with her, Judy and I and several more, but unfortunately, I'm running out of room on this journal, so how about I just take you back to the beginning, where this all started? Me at the dance and looking at her beautiful dress...?"  
_

About a couple weeks later, at the dance, as everybody was idly chatting and music was playing in the school hall and cafeteria, Doug had immediately spotted the girl coming into the room and giving a warm smile.

Indeed, everybody had turned to see the green skinned girl wearing a beautiful red dress, her purple hair cut just right to reveal her ears, as they dangling from the lobes were pretty orange ringed earrings. Her shoes were blue high heels and she was also wearing white gloves. Indeed, all eyes seemed to be on her tonight as she giggled, loving the little attention she was getting. But the best attention she was getting at this moment in time happened to be from her boyfriend, who seemed to love the clothes she was wearing.

"So... how do I look?" Connie asked as she approached Doug.

Doug gave a smile as he and Connie went into a dancing position. "Like an angel that fell out of the sky."

"Awww..." Connie giggled as she nuzzled his nose a little. "Flatterer."

Before any conversation could go any further, one of the DJs coughed into the microphone, getting everybody's attention. "All right, listen up, you cool cats! This next song is a request for two friends, for, in his words, 'just to say I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope you guys have a great future.'."

Everybody looked confused as they wondered who that could have been, but they didn't question it as the next song started playing, the lyrics belting out a slow, sad, but happy tune. Everybody shrugged as they started to dance.

 _"It was right then and there that... OUR song began playing. And yes, Journal, I said, "Our" song. I would write down the name for you, but I'm not sure if I want to publish you someday or not, because I heard there would probably be legal troubles securing the rights to the song lyrics or the name, so I'm not bothering to try. But, Connie and I didn't complain too much as we began dancing, because you know that's just our song."_

"Shall we?" Doug smiled as he offered his hand to Connie. Connie could only smile as she accepted his hand.

"I would gladly accept." Connie smiled as the two began to slow dance as the two stared into each other's eyes, lost in thought.

 _"I didn't know who requested this song and for which couple, but at the moment, I didn't care. All I saw was a pretty woman in my arms and dancing along to this sweet, little melody..."_

As Doug and Connie continued dancing away, from nearby, Roger Klotz was watching from the wall as he gave a sigh.

"Funnie, you better appreciate what I just did..." Roger sighed as he gave a warm smile. "You know, those two don't look so bad together after all..."

* * *

Pretty soon, just as the dance was slowing down and everybody was leaving, only one couple was standing aside, alone together, with nobody else to disturb them as Connie gave a smile.

"You know Doug, I wouldn't have imagined I'd be with you on this dance." Connie smiled. "If anybody had told me about a couple months ago that I would be your girlfriend and going out with you to the dance... why, I wouldn't have believed it. I would have thought it as a sick joke."

"It would never be a sick joke, Connie." Doug smiled. "As a matter of fact, in my opinion, I think that this may be the best dance in my opinion..."

"Not counting the Bumpkin Day Hoe Down." Connie giggled.

Doug groaned. "Did you have to bring THAT up?"

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend now, Douggie. It's my duty to remind you of past mistakes when you hung out with me." Connie laughed. "And to think, every time I try to get your attention, your focus would always be on Patti."

"Well, my focus is ENTIRELY on you now, isn't it?" Doug gave a smirk as Connie laughed.

Connie then paused as she sighed. Doug raised an eyebrow. "Connie? What's wrong?"

Connie gave a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I had a conversation with my parents and this summer, I'll be going to Camp Make-You-Over. It's... a weight-loss camp."

"Oh..." Doug said in surprise.

"Yeah, and I'm a little nervous." Connie gave a sigh. "My parents said that this was their final decision on the matter, but I can't but wonder if I'm... going to change. In terms of body, maybe. But... I like being me. I don't want to change who I am... because I'm afraid I'll lose you..."

"Connie..." Doug lifted her chin up. "No matter what you do, you'll still be the beautiful Connie I know."

"How do you figure?" Connie asked.

Doug gave a warm smile as he put his hand in his pocket, searching for something as he pulled them out. "I was going to show them later, but I think now would be a good time."

Doug opened his hand as Connie's eyes widened in surprise. In Doug's hand, there were two rings... each of them with a heart shape. One of the rings had the initial D and the other had the initial C. Connie gasped as she asked, "Are those..."

Doug smiled. "Promise rings, yes. Judy helped select these herself when I asked her with some... help."

"Oh my..." Connie smiled as she picked up one of the rings and put it on her ring finger. "It looks beautiful."

"I know change is going to be a little tough... but I think in time we can overcome these changes... and whether you're big or thin... I'll always be with you, no matter what happens." Doug said as he put on his promise ring.

"Oh Doug..." Connie hugged the boy as she gave a smile. "I promise, no matter what, I'll always think of you during the summer."

"And I'll think of you during my summer trip." Doug gave a smile, embracing the girl back. "No matter what."

 _"I guess the moral of this story is that it doesn't matter who or what you are on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts. So, the next time you see something that wouldn't interest you at first glance, keep glancing. Eventually, that something might be interesting to you soon enough."_

* * *

And that is chapter nine done! And, surprisingly, we are STILL not done with this story! Next time, in the final chapter of this story, we'll be going INTO THE FUTURE! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. The Future of Doug and Connie

And now, we go forward with the final chapter of this request story for Maximiliano Franciso Bravo Maturana! It's been at least a few months, but I'm glad I was able to complete this multi-chaptered fic! I'm just about ready to conclude this story with a bang! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Eventually, that something might be interesting to you soon enough."

A young man of thirty-two with a full head of black hair, a small mustache, and a green shirt with brown khaki pants had just finished reading to a little green skinned girl sitting up in bed as she seemed to be enjoying the story.

"I like that story, Daddy." The girl smiled, looking up at the man, who gave a smile.

"I figured you would." The man laughed as he shuffled his little girl's raven hair, making her giggle. "Sorry you had to sit through a lot of stories of me acting like a complete buffoon around Patti, but you know, it just goes to show that even then, I thought your mother was a wonderful lady."

"There's just one thing I don't get." The girl tilted her head in confusion. "What did happen after the time in the dance? And your Quailman fantasies, did you ever show Mommy the Bovine Beauty character you made? What about the weight loss camp adventure, and what happened with the music story Mom had? Did your music teacher like the audition?"

The man, known as Doug Funnie, gave a slight chuckle as he said, "All good stories, those are. But I'm afraid we're out of time to tell those parts. Maybe if you're good, I'll tell a little more. Besides, I DO have another volume of entries to go through... at least two or three more. Now, Yolei, why don't you just lay down and go to sleep."

"But Daddy, I'm not-" Yolei started... before yawning as she tried to open her eyes, but they found themselves closing. "...sleepy..."

"Just lay down and sleep, little Yolei, and we'll have more fun in the morning... first day of school is tomorrow." Doug whispered as Yolei found herself snoring a little. The man gave a warm smile as he got up, taking the journal with him as he shut the lights off and closed the door to her room. Giving a silent nod, he started going downstairs and smiled upon seeing a familiar green skinned woman sitting by the couch, resting her eyes.

Doug could still hardly believe that things have looked up for him and his wife Connie since the day they shared that accidental kiss. Sure, after moving into Bluffington Junior High and during the summer, Connie had lost most of the weight she had when her camp had finished, but she still retained the sweet personality that she was pretty known for, at least, according to Doug. In fact, she found herself mostly hanging around Doug and Skeeter whenever they were busy, even joining them on solving the Mystery of the Monster of Lucky Duck Lake. Eventually, though, they did grow apart for a while and went to different colleges, though they still kept in touch. After college, Doug and Connie managed to start the relationship anew, so things couldn't have gone well for the couple, even both Doug and Connie's families seem to be very supportive of their relationship.

So, when Doug Funnie popped the question to Connie Benge at age twenty-six, her excitement went through the roof as both families were celebrating happily... and both Doug and Connie found themselves married a year later. Not only that, but after a year of marriage, Doug and Connie welcomed their new daughter Yolei Funnie into the world, and they were indeed very happy.

And at this moment, Doug couldn't help but give a warm smile to see his wife just laying back and relaxing. As he sat down next to her, Connie opened her eyes with a happy grin. "Yolei in bed?"

"Yeah, I managed to soothe her down with one of my childhood stories." Doug said as he put down the journal.

"What story did you tell this week?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"The one where we accidentally kissed each other in the music room, then from there, the romance started..." Doug gave a smile.

Connie could only laugh. "About time she finally got to know how Daddy fell in love with Mommy. You know, she was beginning to worry from the stories you told her that you had a great obsession over Patti."

"Oh, babe, you know you're always my Bovine Beauty." Doug gave a smirk as he stroked her purple hair.

Connie sighed as she looked down. "I suppose that can't be helped. I have some good news, though."

"Really?" Doug asked as Connie gave a smile, holding a contract. Doug gasped. "Does this mean...?"

"The family will be touring together, that's right!" Connie grinned. "Man, a lot of people would easily question this relationship... a comic strip artist and a singer, married with one child..."

A bark was then heard as Doug and Connie saw a familiar blue furred dog raising an eyebrow... before Connie chuckled. "And one dog. Don't worry, Porkchop, we didn't forget you."

Porkchop, seemingly satisfied with that answer, immediately laid his head down and went to sleep as Doug raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm still surprised he managed to live with us over the years... I wonder how Porkchop does it...?"

"Good health?" Connie joked.

"Maybe." Doug smiled as he turned to Connie and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Well, I've yet to release issue thirty of Quailman, so that's pretty good on our end!"

"Doug, I told you, we are going places beyond where we went." Connie gave a warm smile.

Doug paused and grinned... before thinking about this. "I suppose that means we'll be moving out of Bluffington, huh?"

Connie looked at Doug sympathetically as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. It's my home too. But it's only for a little while... who knows? Maybe wherever we go, we'll make new memories there... right?"

Doug gave a pause... and smiled. "You're probably right. It'll be a new experience for Yolei as well... maybe I'll give her something to help commemorate her memories... maybe I'll give her her own journal, to write down her life story..."

"And then she'll tell it to her kids when she grows up!" Connie giggled. "Doug, you've always been such a sweetheart to everybody. Even me and your daughter. Don't ever change that aspect about yourself, okay?"

Doug paused as he looked at his wife with a warm smile, before leaning in and kissing her, with the words "I promise." whispered to her.

As the two got comfortable on the couch, and as Doug slowly went to sleep, he smiled at the life he had, knowing that right now, at this very moment, he felt like he was in true bliss.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And with that, this story is finally done and over! How did you guys like it? To Maximiliano Franciso Bravo Maturana, thank you very much for giving me this suggestion to do this Doug x Connie story, and for all the ideas you gave me. Sorry if all of them weren't used, but I wanted to have AT LEAST something of a coherent plot, and I didn't want to do too much! And like I said, this last chapter, doing an alternate future setup for an OTP I ship, it's nice to do something like this... And for the rest of you, I hope you all enjoyed reading the story just as much as I enjoyed writing the story! Will there be more Doug x Connie in the future? Well, I do have one story I'm working on, but other than that, if there's enough fan demand for it... we'll see. Anyway, thank you all for reading this story, and have a VERY wonderful day!


End file.
